build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Boss
The Egg Boss was an unlisted quest added during the 2019 Easter Update. The egg that initiates the fight is located above the map on solid clouds. To start the battle, the player must fly up to the central solid cloud above the building space. They will then place one of each egg on the stone pillars with transparent eggs on them by touching them. The eggs will not be removed from the player's inventory. The player will not need the Hex egg to initiate the boss. When the boss is activated, the central obelisk will sink into the ground. The Egg Boss will then be protected with a robotic suit, and will start attacking the player. A glass dome will surround the arena, preventing players entering or exiting the arena during the duration of the boss battle. A music theme unique to the Egg Boss will play during the boss battle. His attacks include launching fireworks, shooting lasers, and smashing a large hammer onto the ground. He can also spawn exploding lava eggs, spiky ice eggs, and super eggs to try and kill the player. For every 3 times that the egg boss launches fireworks, it has a chance of launching a purple firework. When the firework lands, it will have a green arrow floating above it. Touching the firework will cause it to fly back over to the boss and damage it. The boss has six stages, and each time the boss enters a new stage, its interval between its attacks gets shorter. When the boss runs out of health, the "arms" on the robot suit will break off, and the glass surrounding the King Egg will shatter. The boss will finish its last attack before dying. Once the glass shatters, players can climb the hammer arm to collect the King egg. Keep in mind that different hardware platforms have their own struggles, such as ping, latency and controls. Users who play on mobile devices may struggle as their graphics card may be older or designed for web browsers, along with the delayed ping and control GUI overlaying the screen. Console players will find this boss fight easier, as they have a steady fps and low latency. Computer players will often find themselves winning more often depending on their skill, and given that they can easily zoom in and out, seeing what the boss is doing while behind cover. The boss can be repeated, and players can get multiple King Eggs. Other players can help out as well, even if they are from different teams. Attacks Cannon The Egg Boss will fire its cannon that can a lot of damage to the player. To avoid this attack, the player must hide behind any object that may provide cover. The boss takes a moment to line up its shot using a laser, an indicator of who it is targeting, allowing the player to seek nearby cover. Once the boss has fired, there will be a gray trail showing the round's path. The boss will discard the spent shell and begin the Hammer attack. Hammer The Egg Boss will hit the ground with its hammer, pushing a rock up the ground under the player. To avoid this attack, the player must jump before the hammer hits the ground. As the boss's health gets lower and lower, the interval between firing its cannon and hammer attack will shorten. Explosive/Fire Eggs The Egg Boss throws an explosive egg. This egg destroys other objects that the player may be taking cover in, such as boats or obstacles. Explosive eggs are thrown when the boss's health is 4 or less. The explosive eggs travel in a arc, and are fired after the boss has used his hammer attack. Spike Eggs The Egg Boss throws Spike Eggs in groups of 3. Staying behind cover will protect players from these eggs. They will not disappear until the player fails or completes the quest. Firework Attack ]] This is the Egg Boss' most common attack. The fireworks are launched in bursts of 12. The fireworks will fall randomly into the arena. Red fireworks explode on impact while purple fireworks don't and can be reflected back to the boss by touching it when it lands. Super Egg In the 5th phase the egg boss will spawn in super eggs that will fly around and attack you if you get to close and will do an moderate amount of damage. Arena The arena consists of approximately 8 small rock pillars, 4 large rock pillars, and about 3-4 trees. Each obstacle provides cover to the player from the laser attacks, explosive eggs and spike eggs. If an obstacle is destroyed by an explosive egg, it will regenerate in roughly 30 seconds. Once a boss battle has completed or has been failed, the Egg Boss will disappear, the central obelisk will then rise back up, the glass dome surrounding the arena will shatter and the eggs will become transparent once again. Tips * It may be easier to defeat the boss with a team of players (2-3) since it takes less time to defeat it than being alone. * It's not recommended to eat pink or purple candy. If the player eats candy that makes them jump high, then laser attacks have enough time to hit the player when they jump. * Once the boss has started, a glass dome will surround the arena. Players cannot rejoin the fight if they die. Trivia * The starting boss' theme is a low-pitched version of Rocket - ROBLOX . * The egg boss occasionally bugs out, with its laser arm misaligned, either far behind or far in front of the boss. * The boss spawns two super eggs when he is at 3-2 health. The eggs do a moderate amount of damage. One the boss has been defeated, the super eggs can be seen in their obtainable state but cannot be picked up. * The player may be glitched into the clouds by boats controlled by jet turbines. The player will not be able to re-enter the boss after this. * A bug regarding the egg boss ending when no players are present may occur on older servers, and causes the boss battle to soft lock, where nobody can enter the arena and the boss fight is frozen. * Purple fireworks will sometimes land on out of reach areas, meaning players may have to wait for an additional purple firework to land. * If the player manages to use jet turbines to enter the arena during someone else's boss fight (glitch-clipping), the boss will ignore the player, and the music will not play. The player cannot acquire the boss egg via this bug. * Seats that are upside down can cause the player to glitch underneath the platform therefore resulting in the player getting trapped. They can reset to get out or use the same glitch to get back up. However at this point the boss fight is unplayable * The glass wall by Red Team failed. Players were able to clip in and out of the boss fight. This was patched on 4/21/2019. * The music increases in pitch and speed as the boss's health lowers. * on the last phase instead of shooting and then hammering it will hammer and then shoot. Category:Quest